Chief's Intense Prankful Day
by Drago-Liam
Summary: Chief wakes up and has the best idea, he is going to PRANK every single villager in town. He gathers his supplies and heads out the door. Will the pranks be successful? Or will things drop out?


It was a sunny day, the sun shining on the grass, making everything seem brighter. The wind whistling by the flowers and butterflies flying across.

I opened my eyes, rolled outta bed and immediately checked outside my window. My eyes met with a few villagers standing outside, causing excitement. This was going to be the best day ever, raising my furry arm in the air, feeling the wind travel inside my robo-themed room. Grabbing all my supplies and stuffing them into my inventory, I set foot outside. I spotted Amelia right by the still pond. I had to be careful though, so I wouldn't get spotted, therefore ruining everything. My feet stepping on the rustling grass, looking at Amelia to make sure she wouldn't turn and see me. I turned my head, looking for a close hiding spot. I snickered as I tiptoed slowly towards a bright thick oak tree. I smelt the flowers as I kept taking long, quiet steps. I couldn't stop thinking about the prank and Amelia's hilarious reaction I almost blew my cover by laughing, I had to hold back, which was difficult. I stupidly tripped on a darn rock, feeling the wind rush past me as I landed in the grass. My furry face getting covered in little bits of grass. "Harrumph." I mumbled to myself in annoyance. But I was extremely fearful Amelia would hear me and it would be over. I pushed my body up and got on my knees, pushing myself back up so I could look back at her. There she was, still standing there, possessed like a statue. I was so relieved, my prank wasn't ruined! I violently rubbed the grass off my face and spit the rest out of my dry mouth. I decided why not just risk it and run the rest of the way to avoid tripping again. I exhaled, making it to the tree, wiping my face once more. My whole prank was ready! I reached, grabbing my large, red-shined megaphone. But then stopped… I wasn't sure if I was going to do this, I wasn't worried about her reaction, not at all. I was worried the others would hear. Suddenly, my thoughts kicked into overdrive. I rubbed my hands together vigorously, chuckling with an evil grin. Amelia was still standing there in total concentration, which made me laugh more cause I knew she would really freak out. I pressed my other hand on the button, while my other hand held the megaphone. I put it up to my mouth, getting right behind her. I inhaled deeply, and… "GAHAHAHAHAHA!" I couldn't hold in all the excitement and enjoyed as I laughed as loud as I could into the megaphone. I must've laughed so loud because the megaphone vibrated in my hands.

Amelia immediately shook out of her deep-thought phase, massive amounts of terror filling inside her as she let out the loudest eagle scream I've EVER heard. Everything seemed to happen in slow-mo for a few seconds. I could see the other 2 villagers, Cookie and Jambette staring right at her, they surely noticed me. Amelia's heart thumped almost as fast as me dropping my megaphone and rolling around on the grass, kicking my legs. I laughed uncontrollably. "GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" her big eagle scream made me lose it. I was getting more covered in grass every second I rolled but I was laughing so much I didn't even care. Aw, the enjoyment and satisfaction…

Amelia heard the sounds of me laughing at her, so she turned around. Her eyes wide-open, sweating and shuddering with terror. At that instant, she realised I was behind it all. "CHIEF! You scared the living SHIT out of me!" she yelled moody, her wing shaking in her fight-or-flight response mode.

"I know, HILARIOUS right?." I asked, slowly snapping out of it.

"FOR YOU! But for me, it felt like my life was going to END." Amelia yelled upset, with a stutter in her voice.

I couldn't help but feel a little bad for her… NAH!

"I just wanted to scare ya!" I explained with a smile, hoping she would change her mind and laugh along with me.

"Well you nearly gave me a heart attack! Can you just leave me alone?" Amelia replied back while continuing to shudder angrily in fear, turning back around and walking into her house, slamming the door shut.

I pushed myself up, grabbing my megaphone and tucking it away. I took a quick glance at my arms, and chest. They were covered in grass. I shook it off as I chuckled a little, moving on to the next 'victim' with an evil laugh.

Next up was Jambette, she was minding her own business fishing. This was perfect! I headed towards where she was. She was standing around the big blue flowing river, her hands gripping onto the smooth wooden fishing rod, wind passing her face in concentration. I quickly planned out the scenario in my head just to make sure the prank would work. I was deciding whether or not I was going to sneak up to her or just go up to her and sneak in the prank. Seconds passed... I finally decided to just go up to her and slip in the prank, it would still be just as hilarious as if I sneakily did it anyways. I approached her, her fishing rod remaining tight in her hands as she stared at the water. She waited for a fish to pop up, ready to pull the rod. I'm so glad I brought a banana with me along the way, now it comes in handy with this perfect prank! I grabbed my ripe banana as I peeled it and took a bite. Moments later, I finally approached her. "Yo Jambette!" I greeted with a mischievous smirk on my face.

Jambette jumped a little, startled a little by the sudden voices of Chief. Her muscles in her arms and back area tensing up for a short time. She turned around to be greeted by me. "Oh, hello Chief! You startled me a little." she talked in a playful tone.

"Haha, how's it going?" I asked, lifting the banana up to his mouth and quickly took another large bite, finishing the banana. I chewed the squishy substance and swallowed it down my throat.

"I'm trying to catch a fish for Cookie." she explained to me, blank looks stood on her face.

I glanced at the river, seeing if I could spot any fish swimming nearby. My eyes locked onto a fish which was heading towards the hook. "I'll let you concentrate." I quickly explained, waiting for her to look away from me. She stared back at the river, I got ready and gripped the banana peel in my hand tightly, squeezing the leftover slippery stuff inside. I carefully dropped it right behind her right foot, slippery side-up. I glanced back at the river, the fish very close to the rod. My eyes adjusted to the visible dark shadow of the fish, it was a HUGE fish. I covered my mouth with my hands, imagining the fish coming up and Jambette slipping. I couldn't help but chuckle, luckily air only snuck out. Jambette noticed a drop in the ocean, feelings of excitement and anxiousness filled her. She gripped the rod and pulled it as hard as she could. "Rrrugh!" she groaned, her arm muscles hurting from the intense pulling. I carefully watched, hands on my face, as I waited for the moment to happen. Jambette took a step back for better support, her body leaning back causing her to slip on the banana peel. "AHH!" she cried, falling backwards onto the grass, the banana peel flying into the air. "GAHAHAHA!" I burst into laughter, but that wasn't it… The fish popped out of the ocean, hooked onto the rod. It started flying about 20 feet in the air, water drops falling from the fish onto Jambette's face. With her eyes wide-open, the hooked fish slowly falling onto her face at great speeds with a **SPLAT**! " **GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"** I cried in absolute full laughter, this was the funniest prank I've done yet. I fall backwards onto the grass, repeatedly shaking around in pure amusement staring at Jambette's fish-covered face.

"HELP!" she cried, spitting to avoid any water coming from the fish into her mouth.

I stayed put there continuing to laugh, I almost couldn't breathe, tears were coming down my face. But I was having the time of my life, I felt like I was literally the 'Prank Master'.

"CHIEF! Please help me up, this isn't funny." Jambette started to mope.

"Gahahahehehehe!" it was priceless, fucking priceless.

"Please Chief, I can't get up." Jambette groaned, trying to push the fish off her face.

"Gehehehehahahaha!" I continued to laugh, clapping my hands ecstatically laughing. Grass was covering me, but it was to the point I didn't even care.

"CHIEF! You wouldn't leave me stuck like this!" Jambette continued to mope, feeling light tears start to form in her eyes.

"Gehehehe… **GAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** " I snapped back into high laughter just thinking about the scenario replaying in my head. I'm sorry, but this was just too funny for me to stop laughing now.

"Please Chief, I know it's funny but at least help me up PLEASE!" Jambette tried confronting me, but to no avail since I was l snickering at her. She started feeling hopeless as every second went by without anyone helping her.

I slapped the ground in pure laughter, my laughter taking over me.

"I CAN'T GET UP! PLEASE JUST HELP ME!" Jambette cried, trying her best to shift herself up but to no avail. She started crying a little bit, feeling hopeless.

My laughing faded as I finally stopped snickering. I glanced at Jambette and quickly ran with long steps towards her, picking up the fish and helping her up.

"Thank you." she thanked as a few more tears streamed down her face, acting like a doormat, accepting the prank and taking it as her fault.

I handed her the fish, and began to run away. All the sudden, I see Drago open his door and head out his house with a stressed out face. Big ideas occurred to me as fast as Drago slamming his door. A massive evil grin grew on my face, I had to prank him, I couldn't stop my streak now! He was relatively far away, staring at the sky, he must've been thinking about something. Now was the PERFECT time to get ready. I reached into my pockets, fiddling with the items jingling around inside. Pulling out my shovel, I used all my strength and as fast as I could I dug a decently deep hole. Reaching into my pockets in sweat, I pull out a pitfall seed and quickly bury it in the hole. I put away the shovel and continue to stand, right behind the pitfall hole. Drago loved to dig fossils whenever he could, I looked down at the pitfall seed, it looked just like a fossil was under it… PERFECT! I waited 'till Drago looked over toward me. "DRAGO! I NEED TO TELL YA SOMETHING FUNNY!" I called, trying my best to sound honest.

Drago immediately smiled once he heard and saw me call, he began running as fast as he could.

Once he was a second away from me, I backed away with an angry look on my face.

Drago tried to stop himself to avoid hitting me, but little did he know a deep pitfall was awaiting him. Drago stopped, suddenly feeling something underneath him. His feet sinking into the ground rapidly as he fully sank into the pitfall with a panic-looking face.

"GAHAHAHAHAHA! Ya just got PRANKED, croak-kay!" I admitted it was a prank, but I knew my best bud would laugh along. Or at least I thought…

"AHHHH! CHIEF HELP ME!" Drago screamed, seeming a little more angry than usual, he was good at getting out of pitfalls, but not this one!

"NO!" I pointed at Drago, with a serious pissed-off look on my face.

"WHAT DID I DO!?" Drago yelled at me, confused on what he did.

"YOU KNOW WHAT YA DID! Harrumph…" I crossed my arms and stared at Drago, I was trying my best to fake it like Drago had done something to make me mad.

"NO I DON'T! I don't remember doing anything!" Drago honestly explained. However, I continued being angry.

"WHY ARE YOU LYING TO YOUR BEST PAL!?" I screamed, my mouth open with a furious look on my face.

"I'M NOT! YOU'RE MISTAKEN!" Drago screamed looking more pissed off, still trying to get out of the hole.

"STOP LYING TO YOUR BEST WOLF PAL!" I screamed in a sarcasticly-sounding voice, but not fully sarcastic.

"CHIEF STOP IT! **LET ME OUT RIGHT NOW!** " Drago yelled at me with the most serious and angry tone he's ever had. It kinda scared me a little, but I continued to act anyways.

"NO! **YA FUCKING BITCH!** " I continued to act furious, looking away in anger.

Drago's eyes stood wide-open, he had **never** heard me actually swear at him before. " **WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?** " Drago screamed as loud as he could, his face turning red.

" **SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU LITTLE HUMAN!** " I put every ounce of my energy into screaming and sounding as mad as I could. My voice suddenly went all wild-sounding. My eyes getting all bloodshot red, it was like I was a wild wolf.

Drago suddenly backed off, his jaw wide-open along with his eyes. Me yelling like that caused him to shudder in fear. "I'm sorry Chief!" he quickly yelped in fear.

I stretched my claws out. " **IT'S TIME FOR SOME DINNER!** " I tried screaming in a wild-sounding voice once more, and I successfully did it again.

" **NO CHIEF WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?** " Drago shuddered in pure fear like he was about to be killed by a wolf.

"All this friendship was a lie… I never liked you, you were never my BUD!" I cursed while keeping an angry look on my face.

Drago immediately frowned while continuing to remain in shock, his body tightening up in the hole. "No no no… NO!" he shouted as he started heavily crying.

"I never even cared about you, all you are to me is a piece of shit down the toilet."

More tears escaped Drago, he put his hands over his eyes, waiting for his end. "This can't be true, you've always been my best bud for years! It can't, it just can't! I can't take it anymore! All my fun, happy, caring memories with Chief is all gone." Drago depressingly cried, all this made him feel suicidal.

I snapped out of it, thinking about what Drago just had said. I started to feel bad for him, so I stopped the prank from here. "Drago stop, I'm just kidding hehe!" a sincere look on my face. Drago grabbed my hand and I pulled him up.

"THIS WASN'T FUNNY! I can't believe you would do this instead of letting me join you doing your stupid fucking pranks! Thanks for being a good friend you motherfucker!" more tears streamed down Drago's eyes as he charged up his leg and kicked me as hard as he could right where it hurts. My vision blurred as I could see Drago running back to his house with his hands over his face. "FFFFFFUCK!" I grabbed my groin in pain, shuddering on the ground. Within a couple minutes, I got up still in a bit of pain. "Fucking Drago!" I mumbled to myself angrily.

Hey guys, Drago here, now it's time for my point of view in the story! LET'S GOOO!

I slam my door shut as I jumped onto my springy bed. Massive waves of anger and revenge filled me up. I grabbed my phone as I dialed Amelia.

"Hello?" she answered the phone.

"Amelia?" I asked, still sobbing.

"Yes, are you okay Drago?" she noticed my tone of voice and sniffing over the phone.

"NO! Chief pranked me by planting a large pitfall seed, getting mad, then suddenly telling me I'm going to be his dinner and the friendship was all a lie. He made me feel suicidal, he finally admits it's a joke and I gave him what he deserved." I rush the story out in a short summary.

"WHAT!? That sounds AWFUL! Chief also pranked me today!" Amelia explained in a 'I know right' voice.

"WHAT!?" I replied back as shocked as she was. "What did he do?"

"Well," Amelia thought. "I was thinking about something in high focus and he screamed as loud as he could into his megaphone RIGHT BEHIND ME! Scaring the living beauty out of me!"

"Are you okay?" I quickly ask her, feeling bad.

"Yes I am now…" she replied back.

"Wait!" thoughts suddenly occurred in my head. "Did Chief prank anyone else?" I asked.

"YES! Chief pranked Jambette with a banana peel so when she fished a big one she slipped and the fish hit her. She couldn't get up and Chief just stood there laughing."

Every prank I heard made me wanna get revenge more. "Y'KNOW WHAT!? We need to get some BIG and I mean BIG revenge on this motherfucker!" I let out all my anger.

"Yeah, but what would we do?" Amelia asked.

"Well, first I need you to call your friends…" I smiled feeling revengeful.

Now back to Chief's point of view…..

I was walking, looking around for the next person to prank when suddenly I hear a loud sound.

"AHHHHH!" it sounded like Drago screaming as loud as he could.

I walked closer to the sound, surprised. Plus no one else was outside anyways. Looking down, it made me scream. Drago stood there face flat on the sandy beach ground. I freaked out, suddenly I hear Jambette and Cookie run over. "NO NO NO!" they both yelled, their faces carrying full anxiety. They run down the hill towards Drago. Tears filling their eyes rapidly. "DRAGO NO!" Jambette and Cookie screamed. The biggest waves of anxiety and sadness hit me as I jumped down the hill running to Drago. "OH NO NO NO!" I screamed, tears began rushing down my face as I began to shudder too, this was all my fault. I start hearing Tia, Prince, Amelia and Mac running down. "No no no this can't be happening." Tia cried, shaking Drago to see if he was still alive, Drago was turned around, revealing a tongue stuck out. Prince didn't say a word, he just stood there right next to Drago staring at him, tears forming in his eyes as he just stood still like a statue.

"NO! DRAGO MY BRO, SPEAK TO ME!" Mac began crying along with the rest of the others.

"Drago, please wake up, this can't be happening!" my voice stuttered in sadness, more tears forming down my cold face.

"WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO IT CHIEF?" Mac cried at me, his eyes glowing with tears streaming down his face. His frown remaining right side up. Tia looked at me too with sadness glowing in her eyes. "Why did you have to prank him? Now look. His whole life has ended over this, it will never be the same." Tia sniffed, more tears coming down her eyes.

"I failed you Drago, this is all my fault. I'm a bad friend, I never should've done any of this. But now, everything is all gone. All the memories of you and I together, lost forever." I bursted out in complete tears. Hugging Drago as hard as I could.

"Why couldn't you at least CARE for once?" Cookie cried in full depression, on her knees staring right at Drago's eyes.

"You're right, I didn't even care. This is all my fault, all because I faked my friendship with him, even when I admitted it in the end, he takes his own life. I really am a bad wolf…" I almost felt completely suicidal, I caused my best pal to end his life over a joke, my body shook as my breathing went uneasy. Tears streamed down my face even faster. "I will always remember you Drago, even if I was the worst person in your life. I wish I could make it up to you, just remember. I will always love you forever in my heart, no matter what." I hugged Drago as hard as I could as tears from my eyes fell onto his face.

"Even if I **was** the worst person in your life, I wish I could go back and undo that whole prank. I wish I could just die right now…" I lost my grip and fell onto the ground continuing to completely sob. "I don't deserve to live my life anymore." I said, giving up. Drago was my best friend, I couldn't stand losing him.

"It's okay Chief." I suddenly get on my knees and look around. I couldn't believe it, it was Drago talking. Drago got up, tears forming down his face.

"I was mad at you for all the pranks you were doing. So we paired up and decided to prank you back." Drago motioned his arms around while explaining why this was all happening.

I stood there, my body still twitching, tears still forming in my eyes coming down my cheeks. "I-I…"

"You hurt my feelings!" Jambette exclaimed.

"You scared me!" Amelia also exclaimed.

"And you made me feel suicidal and feel like a nobody." Drago explained.

"I'm sorry." I frowned.

"Chief," Drago stared at me. "I heard all the things you said about me. Now I know you really do care about me…"

"Of course I do, but sometimes my humour can take over me." I stared at the ground, tears forming slower in my eyes.

"It's okay pal, just play pranks that you KNOW everyone will have a laugh in the end. NOT JUST YOU!" Drago suggested.

"Okay Drago." I agreed. Suddenly, Drago grasps me into a hug.

"Just remember, I will always be your best pal no matter what." Drago sniffed, grasping into the warmth of the hug.

"Me to, croak-kay." I replied back.


End file.
